


安灼拉使用说明书

by MabelCurry



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelCurry/pseuds/MabelCurry
Summary: 如题。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 3





	安灼拉使用说明书

恭喜您收到了由ABC朋友社研发的仿真机器人个体系列中的安灼拉个体，这是本个体的使用说明书，请务必在使用之前仔细阅读并保证完全理解其中内容。

！产品基本信息！

姓名：安灼拉

别名：E，阿波罗，大E，领袖

性别：男

使用语言：英语或法语

国籍：法兰西第一共和国

出生日期：19世纪初

爱好：革命

使用寿命：大约26年

身份：ABC朋友社成员

？如何启动？

请将本产品温柔地从包装内取出，并对他说：“Do you care about my lonely soul?”本产品将会自动启动并初始化程序,如果产品回答:”Who cares about your lonely soul?”则表明启动成功。

！附件一览表！

白色长袖衬衫两件

罗伯斯庇尔式红色马甲一件

黑色领带一条

黑色长裤一条

内衣两套

黑大衣一件

靴子一双

《人权宣言》册子一本

黑色空白笔记本一本

法兰西三色旗一面

您可以通过任何渠道为您的安灼拉个体购买衣服用品等等，但一定要在其同意之下才能给他换上，不适当的着装可能降低安灼拉个体对您的好感，如女仆装，情/趣/内/衣。 

！与本公司其余个体兼容程度！

安灼拉个体与ABC朋友社所有个体兼容情况良好，与爱潘妮个体兼容情况良好，与珂赛特个体兼容情况中上，与冉阿让个体兼容情况中上，与沙威个体兼容情况不佳。

格朗泰尔个体对于安灼拉个体有很强的好感，但是除非触发了“玫瑰插酒瓶”良性故障，一般安灼拉个体（单方面地）与格朗泰尔个体兼容不良好。

注：R-2010-hadley型号产品与E-2010-ramin型号产品兼容情况良好。

！指令！

请在安灼拉个体情愿的情况下用法语或英语清晰地对其发出指令。

您可以让您的安灼拉个体做许多事情，例如帮您倒一杯咖啡，遛遛狗，和您出门散步等等，但在未达到高好感时，需要给他一些个人独处时间。

！使用须知！

请您在安灼拉个体所处的房间内为他多摆上一些书，其领域包括但不限于政治，历史，文学，哲学。请不要轻易地给安灼拉个体购买超级畅销书以及网络小说！

请给他一个生活的目标，比如加入一个社团以帮助当地残疾猫狗。否则安灼拉个体的情绪会下降，心理健康会受损。

如果您附近有ABC朋友社成员个体，请让安灼拉与他们多多互动。在安灼拉个体和格朗泰尔个体互动的时候，您可能会觉得他们相处不融洽，但其实安灼拉个体不排斥与格朗泰尔个体的互动，请不要轻易把安灼拉个体带走，否则可能会伤害到格朗泰尔个体的情绪！ 

！常见故障排除！

故障分为恶性故障与良性故障，恶性故障需立即带您的个体到最近的修理店进行故障排查，良性故障无伤大雅，甚至能提升您和您的个体的幸福感。

恶性故障：

暂无

更多恶性故障等待发掘……

良性故障：

1\. 玫瑰插酒瓶

格朗泰尔个体非常爱安灼拉，但是是单方面的那种。玫瑰插酒瓶故障即为安灼拉对于格朗泰尔产生了同样的情感。

故障表现为安灼拉频繁地与格朗泰尔互动，并且频繁地在日记中提到他（我们强烈不建议您翻看安灼拉的日记本）。

该故障会自动消除，因为安灼拉和格朗泰尔are meant to be。

与此故障伴随而来的还有格朗泰尔个体的“自卑”恶性故障。

更多良性故障等待发掘……

死亡

本个体的使用年限在没有外力或意外事故的影响下大约为26年。安灼拉终究会死去，死亡时间大约是购买后26年的6月5日清晨。请勿对个体投入太多感情，以防对其不可逆的死亡感到过度悲伤。

Q&A

Q：为什么我的安灼拉没有金色头发？他的配件还有好多飞蛾标本，我害怕飞蛾QAQ

A：您好，是我们的失误，给您发出了公白飞个体，请立刻到最近的ABC朋友社旗舰店凭小票进行退换。

Q：我的安灼拉一点也不安灼拉，我玩我的世界一直到凌晨两点半他也没有来劝我睡觉，反而和我一起联机！是不是发错了？

A：您好，如果您的个体很喜欢喝酒的话，那么发出的个体是格朗泰尔个体，请立刻到最近的ABC朋友社旗舰店凭小票进行退换。

Q：我的朋友们都有ABC朋友社的个体，基本上凑齐了全员。今天早上他居然穿了一条有好多蝴蝶结和红色花边的裙子出去了！不是说我反对男孩子穿裙子，只是我没想到安灼拉会干这种事，这是正常现象吗？

A：您好，您触发了编号为ABC-ER-SKIRTS的事件。如果您的安灼拉个体常常与较多的ABC成员互动的话，这种事件是属于正常现象的。请给予安灼拉足够的帮助和支持，能够提升他的好感度。另外，这种事件在很大程度上能够增进ER感情，可能不久您的安灼拉个体就会产生“玫瑰插酒瓶”良性故障。

Q：救命啊我的安灼拉和ABC的人去街上游行被沙威拘留了！！！

A：您好，这不是事故，是可能会发生的事件。对此的解决方式是：妈的，还有这事？揍他丫的。

真实的解决方法：您应该冷静地去走程序把安灼拉以及ABC的朋友们保出来，本公司不对安灼拉个体所做出的各种举动负责。

感谢您选择ABC朋友社，我们期待与您再次见面。

客服热线：18320605

一位一般路过客户的使用日记

xx年6月5日

今天接到了安灼拉，好高兴！

之前在朋友家见过小热安，和安灼拉完全不一样，热安好可爱，听我朋友说热安第一天来她家时像只新来的小猫咪，安灼拉刚醒来的时候有点点凶，还有点点冷漠，我帮他拿衣服，向他介绍家里的布局他都冷漠疏离而很有礼貌的样子。

希望能和他尽快熟悉起来！！

6月28日

安灼拉好自律……他在家里我都不敢熬夜或者乱玩手机了……他虽然不会说教，但是每次我像一条咸鱼一样摊在沙发上玩手机时都能感受到他的目光带着三分怜悯七分鄙夷在我身上扫视，我顿时罪恶感飙升……他真的是个工作狂，得多买些咖啡。

明天要带他去一个朋友家里！！让他和一群ABC的朋友们见见面。

6月29日

安灼拉和大家一见如故（他们本来就是故吧），现场气氛十分热烈，但是安灼拉不大搭理格朗泰尔，我很失望。我的朋友说这是正常现象，希望如此。

7月5日

昨天安灼拉和ABC那帮人应拉法叶的邀请去看独立日的烟火了。晚上他很晚回来，是被格朗泰尔送回来的。我现在语气十分平静，但是我当时激动的像吃了电鳗的鲨鱼。他们两个脸上都有小小的擦伤，我不知道发生了什么，安灼拉没有说话，格朗泰尔只是简短地回答“起了点小冲突”。大概只是小冲突，安灼拉没有别的什么伤口了。

7月6日

我想错了，安灼拉是没有什么伤口了，格朗泰尔可不止……

古费拉克说安灼拉被摸屁股了，我有点将信将疑，情感告诉我这简直就是同人文里的场景，理智告诉我正因为这像是同人文里的场景，所以才不可能发生在现实之中。

或许我们就生活在同人文里呢？

——不可能的。

7月14日

今天是国庆日，安灼拉又被大家拉扯着上街去看烟花了，不过今天他是一个人回来的。今天他的情绪很亢奋，他全部的爱都给了法兰西，不可能再匀出来一些给别人了，不管是什么人。

7月31日

我尝试向古费拉克打听更多，他没有告诉我别的了。

9月7日

整个八月没有什么特别值得记录的，安灼拉每天只是读读书，看看报，和ABC聚聚会。 我邀请他和我联机打游戏（我为什么胆子那么大）被礼貌地婉拒了。

我发现他喜欢吃纸杯蛋糕，我去超市买了一盒，还没吃过就没了。

9月16日

安灼拉问我有没有适合他体型的裙子。我像看一个鳗鱼冰激凌一样看着他。（不会真的有这东西吧）

虽然异装癖安灼拉让人很兴奋，但是说明书没提到这个啊！而且他光明正大地问我，不知道要做什么。

9月17日

我现在全身上下都散发着问号的气息。

安灼拉每天早上都七点钟起床，总是会比我早。今天早上我打着哈欠穿着睡衣走出卧室，睡意朦胧的双眼捕捉到了门口的一团金红色的东西——

为什么安灼拉真的穿了一条小洋裙？还有好多红色蝴蝶结和花边？？？？

为什么？究竟为什么？

现在是晚上十点二十二分，我来补充一下今天的经过。

安灼拉又和格朗泰尔一起回来，身上又带着淤青。格朗泰尔画了个烟熏妆，穿了一身超酷的小皮裙，我现在大概明白了，我估计是ABC的什么社团活动。格朗泰尔很有礼貌地向我问好，并请求我帮他卸妆。他说艾潘妮的朋友结婚，她早上就把一切化妆用品带走了，包括卸妆水。古费拉克（果然是他）说安灼拉家里有个姑娘，应该有化妆品，于是他就来了。

面对这样一个大美女的小小的要求，我能说不吗？！

我一边帮他卸妆，一边从他嘴里得知了事情的起因结果。和我想的没什么两样，附近的大学里有一条不合理的校规，要求女生不得穿吊带短裙，他们为了抗议这一举动才会这样穿。有人来找麻烦，所以他们打了一架。格朗泰尔绘声绘色地向我描述了他把冰激凌戳到别人脸上的经过。

而后我让安灼拉去送送格朗泰尔，他很爽快地答应了，甚至主动提议要送他回家。格朗泰尔和我都受宠若惊。

9月18日

安灼拉去洗澡的时候，格朗泰尔给安灼拉打了个电话，我帮他接了，格朗泰尔高兴地和我说那所大学的禁令取消了，我也很高兴，安灼拉很明显也很高兴。

10月1日

安灼拉说要为男孩子们争取穿裙子的权利，我举双手双脚支持。最近他们一直在忙这个，每天上街发传单啦，演讲啦。我提议让格朗泰尔去网上进行宣传。安灼拉开始有些信不过他的样子，后来他在手机上敲敲打打了一会儿便和我说他觉得挺好。我不知道他和谁聊天去了，我希望是格朗泰尔凭借自己的口才说服了他。

10月7日

格朗泰尔亲自来到我家给安灼拉看他设计的海报草图，安灼拉觉得这是多此一举，他完全可以在网上发给自己。格朗泰尔坚持面对面交流更有诚意，我非常支持。

10月20日

安灼拉告诉我格朗泰尔把海报发出了，我连忙给他点了第一个推荐。希望他们能成功。

10月25日

事情比我想得还要好，这个话题已经在推特上榜热搜三天了，大家都很高兴。但安灼拉说火候未到。

10月29日

今天是我的生日，我上推特时发现有不少官媒在这个话题下发声了，简直就像专门为我准备的生日惊喜。

安灼拉下午回来时送我一本很漂亮的红色笔记本，他建议我把它当做日程本，因为我实在没有计划。我苦涩地笑了。

公白飞送我一个书签（因为我害怕飞蛾所以他没有送我标本），他还带来古费拉克的礼物，一个丁零当啷作响的色彩斑斓的捕梦网，和他本人一样。

热安送我他自己写的诗集，我亲了他一口，他脸红了，我高兴地又亲了他一口，他害羞地跑了。

格朗泰尔送我两支玫瑰花——实际上只有一支白色的，他希望我把其中那支红色的放在安灼拉桌上。我翻了个白眼，但是高兴地照做了。

弗以伊送我一把精美的东方团扇，是他自己做的，我这辈子没有见过这么精美的东西！

若李送我一个家庭小药箱，里面装满了常用药品，这个礼物太实用了！

博须埃送给我一支羽毛笔，我可以用它在安灼拉给我的笔记本上写字！

巴阿雷送给我一个小花瓶，我刚好能把格朗泰尔给我的玫瑰花放进去。

马吕斯送我一条漂亮的发带。“珂赛特挑的。”他全身散发着7.5亿个粉色泡泡。

11月12日

昨天是光棍节，除了马吕斯的所有人都去开派对了，他们甚至把安灼拉也扯过去了。不知道他们玩得高不高兴。

11月27日

我很难过，安灼拉好像和格朗泰尔闹矛盾了，格朗泰尔情绪非常低落，我也不敢打听出了什么事情。

12月18日

客服说有可能格朗泰尔出现了“自卑”故障。如果安灼拉去安慰他一下，不仅有益于格朗泰尔的身心健康，也有益于我的身心健康。我低声下气地去请求安灼拉，他表情很复杂地拒绝了。

12月25日

昨天是平安夜。我和安灼拉说：“这是圣诞节，在圣诞节所有误会和不高兴都要解除的。今天ABC要聚会，你去和他们一起庆祝圣诞节吧。”安灼拉默默地看我，他在出门前祝我圣诞快乐。

他已经24小时没有回家了。我打他电话不接。我怀疑他被格朗泰尔谋杀抛尸了。我不希望“圣诞快乐”是他对我说的最后一句话啊！！！

古费拉克打电话来告诉我不要担心，ER两人都好好地活着，而且还和解了。

刚刚格朗泰尔的主人打电话给我，她说ER在一起了……

我现在就像吃了电鳗的难产的母驴一样，我的语气十分平静，但在屏幕背后我在嗷嗷大叫，乱爬乱滚，我的情绪复杂得像三千七百个二次函数。

诸君，我写不下去了，没有任何一个人在见证了这样奇迹的爱情之后还能够平静地叙述……

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

所以格朗泰尔和安灼拉最终是怎么走到一起的呢？请大家展开想象力的翅膀吧。


End file.
